


Persistent Young Werewolf

by Lucyverse



Series: "No Puppies Allowed!" [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Severus Snape, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: You can't get past Minerva McGonagall.





	

‘I didn’t know werewolves could bark,’ said Poppy as she pushed her trolley of _Potions for Dreamless Sleep_ down the hallways behind Professor McGonagall, who grunted in response to her statement, ‘I honestly had no idea they could bark until Professor Lupin gave us that riveting demonstration yesterday when we locked him in the broom cupboard.’

‘A necessary precaution,’ said Minerva, her spectacles steaming at the memory of just how many teachers it took to pin Mister Lupin down and shove him in there, ‘he gave Argus a terrible fright, trying to eat Mrs Norris like that. We’re fortunate the poor man didn’t hand in his resignation!’

‘Yes, well, I am utterly convinced that Remus was extremely provoked. I’ve always found that cat very…provoking.’

‘What matters is, Severus’s cycle is almost over and soon we’ll be able to get things back to-’

Minerva, despite her age, suddenly felt her sharp ears quiver at the sound of scrabbling and took off with a speed that couldn’t have graced anybody ten years her junior.

She skidded to a halt outside the Potions classroom, where a familiar werewolf was desperately attempting to dig a hole under the door, ‘Remus Lupin, you stop that right this minute! If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times – no puppies allowed!’

Remus glanced at her a moment, as if she had just announced she was secretly a troll, before returning to his scrabbling in hopes that the fertile werewolf on the other side might hear him and come out.

With a brief roll of her eyes, Minerva seized the tearaway by one ear and proceeded to drag the reluctant man back down the hall, where Poppy was just catching up, huffing and puffing away.   


End file.
